Pass, Punt, and Fumble
Pass, Punt, and Fumble are characters and antagonists from Fish Hooks. They are Jocktopus's main henchmen, or assistants who helps him as his guards. Personality Like Jocktopus, Pass, Punt, and Fumble are bullies and a threat to fishes. They are Jocktopus's only "friends", along with Pirahnica. Each of them aren't bright, since they are bullies. Pass is the smallest one in the group. Punt is the strongest, and biggest of them. Fumble is the least intelligent out of them. Personal Life Pass, Punt and Fumble are shown to be part of the football team. Milo, the water boy, hydrated the football players so they won't get dehydrated ("Underwater Boy"). Punt once told Jocktopus that a delivery guy with a box came to his locker ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). When Oscar ran away after Jocktopus told him that he is going to beat him up, he ran into Pass, Punt and Fumble. They threatened Oscar by throwing him back into the hall("Funny Fish"). It is revealed that Oscar is their tutor, but they ask ridiculous questions. They also can't feed themselves, since they all cried and whined, until Oscar stuffed them with food ("Dollars and Fish"). At the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Pass, Punt and Fumble taunted Jocktopus for the majority of the play. Jocktopus was shown to be furious at them for teasing him, and once even threw Razor at them, although he failed to hit the three. Bea got rid of Pass, Punt and Fumble by stuffing potatoes inside Dan Chovie's mouth, and shot them down with potatoes ("Fish School Musical"). Every Halloween, Pass, Punt and Fumble help Jocktopus steal candy. Because of this, Oscar told everyone to trick-or-treat outside the tank. Jocktopus caught up with them, and used Pass, Punt and Fumble for his own needs. He put Punt in place of the flat tire of the wagon, and forced Pass and Fumble to move the wagon ("Halloween Haul"). Background Information *None of them know what a book is ("Dollars and Fish"). *Pass is blue in the opening theme. *Pass is the small one, Punt is the tallest one, and Fumble is the one with his tounge sticking out. *They are possibly damselfish, due to their "Barberic" behavior. *Fumble likes raspberry cake. Quotes *Fumble:"l like raspberry cake!" *Punt: "SURE IS THE STUPIDEST PLAY THAT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" (Cameo, Fumble only) *"Fish Sleepover Party" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Fish Out of Water" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" (Cameo, Punt only) *"Underwater Boy" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" (Punt only) (Cameo, Pass and Fumble) *"Queen Bea" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Fail Fish" (Nonspeak cameo}} *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" (Nonspeak cameo) *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Milo Gets a Ninja" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Dropsy!" (Nonspeak cameo} *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" (Cameo, Pass and Fumble only) *"Big Fish" (Cameo, Fumble only) *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Parasite Fright" (Cameo, Punt only) *"Riding in Cars with Fish" (Cameo, Pass and Punt only) *"Diary of a Lost Fish" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Good Morning, Freshwater" (Cameo, Pass and Punt only *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Hairanoid" (Nonspeak cameo) *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" (Cameo, Pass and Punt only) *"Just One of the Fish" Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Fish Category:Bullies Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series